


For the Greater Good

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, this was a prompt on twitter to pretty much have Joan fuck Vera (or an OC) with a strap-on so of course I had to choose FreakyTits. I don't know if this will satisfy those who were interested in that prompt, but this is how I write. It's set during early S2.





	1. Chapter 1

Vera sat across from Joan. The Governor had asked her over for dinner. Vera at first didn't feel she could because of her mother. She had been working so hard and usually going straight home to take care of her mum that she wasn't doing much socially. The Governor said she shouldn't forget about herself. She'd only been working with Joan Ferguson for a month now and she was completely in awe of her personality and professional demeanor. She was so cool, calm, and collected and Vera wished she could be the same way. She often found herself at home practicing sentences and words the Governor said to the prisoners and the officers. It didn't feel naturally coming from her but she hoped some day it would be. Especially with Joan mentoring her, she endeavored to be more like her for her own governorship. 

She watched Joan eat carefully and methodically. She cut her steak into small precise bites and would chew slowly as if she was savoring every part of the meat. Even the way she drank the wine was done where she swished it in her mouth. She was tasting it rather than just drinking it. Vera couldn't help but notice the muscles of her neck as she swallowed the wine. It was Shiraz and Vera didn't like Shiraz much but she couldn't tell that to Joan. She tried to emulate her when she drank the wine and swished it around in her mouth a bit. It tasted a little bit better when she did that. She could get all of the flavor of it and it gave the steak a bit of a different taste as well.

“How is your steak?” Joan asked softly.

Vera finished chewing. “It's very good, thank you. I don't usually eat it as medium rare.”

“Hmm... I always prefer my steak medium rare. It's nice and tender... wet and juicy,” Joan said and smiled slyly at her.

Vera took a long sip of her wine. It was almost a flirtatious remark. _She wouldn't be flirting with me..._

“Yes... it's definitely, um, that,” she said and smiled a little nervously.

Joan lifted her eyebrow and took another sip of her wine and then she leaned forward and put her hand under her chin.

“Vera, we talk so much about work and cooking, and I know sometimes I've talked to you about fencing and your mother... but tell me, do you find time to date?”

Vera almost choked on her food. “Date? N-no, I don't. I'm w-way too busy,” she stammered.

“Do you remember when I told you that you should also make time for yourself?”

Vera's eyes widened. “Yes, I remember,” she said quietly.

Joan pursed her lips. “And do you think I didn't give sound advice?”

“No, it was very good advice... I just haven't. I've been taking care of Mum so much and I'm so tired that I--”

Joan put up her hand. “Enough. I understand, but Vera, you won't do well at work if you don't allow yourself a little recreation.” She paused and set her fork down and stroked her hair behind her ear. Vera thought this looked incredibly attractive. _I've never been attracted to women like this before until she started working at Wentworth._

“What about Mr. Fletcher? Are you still seeing him?”

Vera smiled and snickered a little. “No, I'm not. Things were over between us pretty quickly.”

“Do you miss him? Do you miss... the sex?” Joan asked in a low voice.

Vera stared at her. “I-I think he's nice... and t-the sex?” She asked in a slightly higher pitch.

“Yes, Vera, the sex. Do you miss it?”

“Well, I haven't had a lot of experience so--”

“Vera, just answer the question. Do you miss him fucking you?”

Vera blushed. “No, we kind of did it twice, like I told you before but it didn't feel good with him,” she said quietly and looked down. Joan was silent and she didn't want to look up, feeling embarrassed.

“Vera, it can be better with a woman,” she said softly.

Vera looked up. “I've never been attracted to women.” _Except you, I'm attracted to you. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm so confused._

“Never? How would you know if you've never tried? And is it the penetration that bothers you?”

Vera blushed again. “Well, sometimes I've noticed some women that are attractive, but I've just never—I've never been with a woman. I've barely been with a man. And it bothered me only because I wasn't—I wasn't...”

“Wet enough?” Joan asked in an almost seductive lilt to her voice.

Vera nodded. “It was easier the second time, but I don't know if I was. But it doesn't matter. I don't have time.”

Joan stared at her for a few seconds and there was a slight upturn to her lips. “You say you've found some women attractive... do you find me attractive?”

Vera bit her lip and her heart was beating faster. “I don't know if it's right for me to say...”

“It doesn't have to be right, it's how you feel. For example, I find you very attractive. That doesn't mean it's wrong.”

“I-I think you're the only woman I've felt this attracted to before, but we work together...”

“Who said that would affect our working relationship? I'm merely suggesting you make some time for yourself... for fun. And as for your experiences with Mr. Fletcher... I think you owe it to yourself to feel more pleasure than that. When I said you needed a mentor, I wasn't just meaning work, I meant for personal things as well. Let me show you how good you can feel. Will you let me do that?”

Vera swallowed. “I-I don't know, Governor. I wouldn't know what to do.”

“Call me Joan, and what happened to trust? We've developed a strong rapport, and I enjoy being around you. Do you trust me?”

Vera felt her nipples tightening and she was shocked at her body's reaction. She parted her lips a little and her breathing was a little faster. Joan stood up from her chair and she slowly made her way over to Vera. She knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek. Vera held her breath as Joan stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes. She moved her thumb across Vera's bottom lip.

“I'm going to ask you again: do you trust me?”

Vera shivered and nodded. Joan smiled and leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Vera had never kissed a woman before and Joan took command of the kiss, her tongue searching hers and exploring her mouth. Her lips and tongue were soft and wet and so much different than the men she had kissed. There was no rough stubble under her lips, just smooth soft skin and Vera brushed her tongue overs, rolling it. Joan stroked her neck and sucked her lower lip, biting gently and Vera moaned into her mouth and felt her knickers become a little damp. _This hasn't happened this quickly before... how am I already wet?_

Joan gently broke their kiss and pulled her up. Vera was startled and she lost her balance a little and Joan held her tightly, her breasts pressing into her. She smiled at Vera and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“As much as I'd love to fuck you right here, I don't want to make a mess in my kitchen. Come with me upstairs.” Joan pulled her hand and Vera stopped and she looked behind her.

“Wait, we're doing this right now? Tonight?” Vera asked incredulously.

“Yes. What else did you think was going to happen? Trust me.”

Vera hesitated and Joan pulled her against her tightly and kissed her. She pushed Vera against the wall near her stairs and cupped her between her legs. She gasped when she felt Joan's hand pressing firmly against her. She rubbed her firmly and whispered against her lips.

“I feel how wet you are. You like this more than you're willing to admit or even understand. You don't have to understand why. Just listen to your body.”

Vera closed her eyes when she felt Joan's hand slip under her pants and into her knickers. She fondled her and Vera bit her lip. Joan smiled and slid her fingers along her lips, teasing around her clit.

“Were you ever this wet for Mr. Fletcher? Did he make you grind against his hand like you're doing right now? Did he touch you like this?” She asked and rubbed firmly. Vera panted and pressed into her hand.

“No... never... never this wet,” she said breathlessly as Joan began sliding her finger up and down between her lips and up to her clit.

“Well, then I think we should try something tonight that I haven't done in a long time. I know you'll be wet enough for it. Mr. Fletcher didn't know how to fuck you, but I do. I can fuck you so hard where you'll be begging for me to let you come, and your pussy will feel tight and wet, aching for release,” Joan said softly.

Vera moaned softly when Joan circled her clit slowly and then stopped and lifted her hand and gently pressed it against Vera's lips. Vera furrowed her eyebrows.

“You want me to, um...”

“Yes... taste yourself. I want you to know how you taste before I do, so you'll know what I'm enjoying.”

Vera blushed and parted her lips and Joan slid her fingers into her mouth. She had never been this adventurous and she thought it tasted light and a little salty and sweet. It was organic but erotic. Joan smiled as she gently moved her fingers in and out and Vera sucked. Joan's nostrils flared as Vera sucked her fingers and caressed them with her tongue. She slid them out and trailed them down against Vera's lips and neck. 

“Come,” Joan said softly as she led her upstairs.

Vera held her hand as she pulled her into her room. She slowly undressed Vera and then herself. Vera blushed and Joan smiled at her and touched her collarbones and shoulders with her fingertips. Vera had seen naked women at the prison but not like this, and she couldn't help but find Joan sexy with her long legs, creamy skin and curvaceous hips.

“You're beautiful,” Vera whispered and reached up to touch Joan's breast and squeezed. 

Joan grabbed Vera and kissed her hard. Joan's long arms moved around her back and she reached down to squeeze her butt. She turned Vera around and pressed her back against her chest. She kissed Vera's neck and touched her breasts, squeezing roughly and pulling on her nipples. Vera tilted her head back against her shoulder and moaned. Joan sucked her neck and rolled her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. She kept doing this and Vera was breathless as Joan rolled her hips behind her, grinding. Joan bit her neck hard and let go of her. Vera heard her opening a dresser drawer.

“I want to fuck you with this,” Joan said and showed her a leather strap-on.

Vera's eyes widened and she shivered. Joan reached down and cupped her and slid her fingers inside her and pumped them fast and hard. Vera's mouth fell open and her legs trembled. Joan held her tight and pressed on her clit and then she suddenly stopped, pulling her fingers out.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because that's how I'm going to fuck you with this,” she whispered against her ear.

She turned Vera around and pushed her onto the bed. She spread her legs and Vera watched as she put her head between them. Joan's hair was softly touching her hips and thighs and she moaned. 

“Governor, I mean, Joan... don't do that. That's too... I don't...”

Joan spread her legs wider and Vera blushed. She leaned forward and licked her firmly, sliding her tongue up and down and sucking on her lips.

“I like when you call me Governor like this... but we're more than just colleagues, my dear Vera. You can always call me Joan. Don't be afraid... I'm going to fuck you with my tongue because I want you to be very wet.”

“But no one has done this to me!” Vera gasped as Joan licked her clit and circled her tongue.

She kissed her clit and looked up at her and her eyes were dark and intense. 

“There's a first time for everything. Let go and I will take care of you... trust me.”

Vera whimpered when Joan licked and sucked her clit and then slid her tongue inside her. She trembled and Joan squeezed her butt and held her tightly to her mouth. She felt her soft tongue stroking inside her and moving in and out. She squeezed her tongue and Joan sucked and licked her deeply. She rocked her hips against her mouth and panted. She felt Joan's tongue then circle and suck her clit and she moaned softly. 

Joan caressed her thighs and kissed them and Vera shivered as she looked down at her. Joan stood up and she watched her grab the strap-on and slide her long legs through it and up around her hips. Vera thought it was odd to see but it sent a jolt to her clit seeing Joan wearing it. Her eyes lingered over her body with her long legs and full breasts, and the way the strap-on hugged her hips. It was an odd mix of feminine and masculine. Joan crawled over her and bent her knees, spreading them wider. Vera caressed Joan's breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipples. She could feel the strap-on press against her thigh and she was a little nervous. The last time with Fletch was a little nicer but still uncomfortable.

Joan moved her hand down and rubbed Vera's clit. She circled it and then she lifted her hand and Vera felt the hard dildo slowly slide inside her. It wasn't overly long, about average size from what she saw, but the girth... she already felt stretched and full. She panted and couldn't help but squeeze around the dildo.

Joan lifted her eyebrow and smiled sensually at her. “I bet Mr. Fletcher has never stretched you like this... or been this deep inside you. And I bet he was done within two sweaty minutes.” She leaned down and pressed her breasts against hers and licked her ear.

“Because this is a fake cock, I can last for however long I want. I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name,” she whispered.

Vera shivered and then felt Joan thrust hard inside her and she looked up at her. Joan's eyes were half lidded with a small curl to her lips and she leaned down and kissed Vera deeply. This was pleasurable but she wasn't used to this right away and sometimes the fullness of the dildo made her feel a little bit of pain. She was tight but she felt herself relaxing more with how wet she was. She panted when Joan started grinding and rolling her hips and she felt her rock inside her. Joan kept kissing her and Vera broke their kiss.

“Joan,” she gasped.

“Touch your clit,” Joan said and grunted when she thrust hard inside her again.

“But...”

“Touch yourself now,” Joan said firmly.

Vera slowly lowered her hand and began to rub and circle her clit. Joan smiled at her and started to rock her hips faster. It felt deep and Vera kept rubbing her clit. Joan reached down and replaced her hand and stroked it. Vera wrapped her arms around her as she thrust hard and fast and she cried out and dug her nails into her back. Joan grunted and moaned. She kept stroking her clit and Vera's legs started shaking. Joan rolled her hips and kissed her neck. She sucked hard and bit gently and Vera gasped and came, squeezing the dildo hard.

Joan slid the dildo out and then lifted her and moved her over onto her stomach and raised her onto her knees. She grabbed Vera's hair and pulled gently and then she draped her body over hers, with her breasts and nipples sliding against her back. She kissed her neck and back and squeezed her butt and spanked it. Vera gasped and moaned when Joan spread her legs wider and pulled her butt against her hips. Joan thrust inside her again and Vera thought this was deeper than earlier. She was breathless and moaned when Joan slowly and deeply thrust inside her. She caressed Vera's back and butt and held onto her hips and squeezed as she moved in and out of her. Vera felt Joan's fingers touching her clit and rubbing and she bit her lip. Joan stroked and rubbed her and she felt Joan's other hand caressing and scratching her back, squeezing her butt before she started fucking her harder again. At this angle it felt even more intense.

Joan pressed against her back and kissed her neck. “I love how you feel and how you respond to me. Tell me... did you cry out and writhe in pleasure with Mr. Fletcher? Did he make you quiver with need like you're doing now? He doesn't deserve to be inside you. I'm your friend... your mentor... your Governor... and now your lover. I will be everything for you that you need, if you trust me. You do trust me, don't you?” She whispered against her neck as she was grinding and rocking her hips.  


Vera couldn't think straight as she felt the constant pounding of the dildo inside her, and Joan stroking around her clit.

“Yes, I trust you,” Vera moaned.

“Good girl... when I said you and I will achieve great things together, this is one of the things I had in mind. If you stick with me we can keep this a very mutually beneficial and pleasurable experience for the both of us. And this doesn't have to be the last time that we do this. I'd love to show you more. Would you like that?”

Vera whimpered when Joan stroked directly over her clit and thrustly deeply and she was shaking under her. Joan bit her neck.

“Please... I'm going to...”

“Yes... come for me,” Joan said huskily.

Vera rocked faster against her to meet her thrusts. "Governor!" She cried out and came again. She was shaking as Joan held her tightly and kissed her neck and face. Vera panted and trembled as she collapsed onto the bed. She felt Joan kissing her shoulder and caressing her body. Joan lifted her and held her tightly and kissed her deeply. Joan moved her a little and made her straddle her lap.

“Oh, no, I can't. I'm starting to feel sore,” Vera whimpered.

Joan smiled. “But I want you to feel sore. This is the good kind of sore, and you'll definitely feel it in the morning.”

She slowly thrust inside Vera again and held her tightly and looked into her eyes. Vera watched her and Joan's lips parted as she grabbed Vera's hips and pushed her tightly against her and moved Vera's hips. Vera felt the cock thrusting inside her as Joan moved her hips for her. Joan stopped and held her and thrust deep and hard inside her again and Vera was sore and it had an odd mix of pain and pleasure. She bit Joan's neck and dug her nails into her back as she started to grind and rock her hips.

“Yes, I love how you fuck me. You've wanted this for a while. Don't think I don't see how you look at me at work. You've wanted me to fuck you hard like this, haven't you?”

Vera gasped and nodded and Joan spanked her butt and squeezed. “That's good. You're not as innocent as you seem, are you?”

Vera blushed and whimpered. “I've wanted you since the night you came to my house.”

Joan smiled and laid back onto the bed and held onto Vera's hips. She reached up and squeezed Vera's breasts and licked and kissed her breasts and nipples and sucked on them hard, biting gently. 

“Fuck me,” Joan said and laid back and brushed her thumb over her clit.

Vera shivered and moaned and started to rock against her. It felt different this way too and she'd never been on top before. It was new but it felt... good.

“You can control how you move this way...” Joan said and gently stroked her clit. 

Vera felt chills down her spine and rolled her hips and she arched her back as she started to rock and move against her. She tilted her head back and fucked the dildo and she could feel Joan slightly lifting her hips with her. She panted and closed her eyes and was rocking her hips faster and harder. Joan started stroking her clit faster and Vera's eyes opened when she felt Joan's lips wrap around her nipples and suck hard. She moaned and her body tensed as she arched her back. She was almost in a frenzy as she rocked faster against Joan, lost in the sensation of the fullness of the dildo and Joan's lips around her nipple, her fingers stroking her clit. Joan bit her nipple and Vera whimpered. 

"Joan!" She moaned, and squeezed the dildo tight and came. Joan kept stroking her clit through it and Vera felt like she was going to pass out.

She collapsed against Joan, breathing hard. She kept contracting around the dildo and she shivered. She felt Joan's arm around her back and her hand cupping the back of her head and stroking her hair.

Joan caressed and raked her nails down her back and Vera moaned softly, catching her breath. Joan lifted a little and Vera lifted her hips and Joan slipped out of her. Joan undid the straps of the strap-on and gently let it drop to the floor. She pulled Vera against her and Vera felt how wet she was. Joan caressed her back and turned them over onto their sides.

“But do you... you're aroused, do you want me to...?”

Joan smiled and caressed her side, her warm palm smoothing over her hip and upper thigh. “I am aroused, but we won't be doing that tonight... but we can another time and I'll hold you to it. This was for you. I told you that you needed to make time for yourself. This is apart of that. Remember that everything I do is for the greater good, and that includes you,” she said and kissed Vera deeply.

Vera kissed her back and then looked into her eyes. “What does this make us?”

“The same as we've always been, except we have a new dynamic... a new closeness. I will continue to mentor you at work... and in the bedroom. You're a fast learner and very responsive, so this will be just as enjoyable for you as it is for me,” Joan said and smiled. She kept caressing Vera and stroking her hair, then looked at the time.

“You will sleep here tonight. It's too late for you to drive back home and if we're going to be doing this, which we will, you will stay here with me in my bed unless there is an emergency,” Joan said firmly.

“You want me to sleep with you... here? In your bed?”

Joan smiled slowly and mischievously. “Of course I want you to sleep in my bed... among other things,” she said and winked.

Vera swallowed. “It doesn't sound like I'll get a lot of sleep.”

Joan smirked. “Not always... except tonight you will because we have to be up early tomorrow.” 

Vera nodded and turned over onto her side. She was surprised when Joan wrapped her arm around her waist and held her from behind. Her other hand cupped her breast and she bent her knees under hers and spooned her. 

“Goodnight, Vera,” she said softly.

Vera reached up and covered Joan's hand that was holding her breast.

“Goodnight, Joan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Joan sipped her tea at her desk. She clicked over the CCTV and watched the women out in the yard. She observed Franky Doyle and Bea Smith and wondered which one would be a better contender for Top Dog. Would Doyle be able to stay at the top? She didn't think so and it was her plan to make sure she didn't. She hoped Smith would step up. There had to be a way to stop drugs from circulating in the prison and she had a feeling the death of Smith's daughter would be the defining factor in the type of Top Dog she could be. 

She clicked over the the CCTV to look at another part of the prison and saw Vera Bennett walking. Joan smiled at the sway of Vera's hips in her uniform regulation skirt, her toned legs and slim body. She thought about how it felt to have Vera's legs around her hips and the power she felt when she fucked her. She could still hear the soft moans and whimpers Vera let out that night and the embarrassment she felt in her reactions to what Joan was doing to her a few weeks ago. Vera surprised her that night with going along with what Joan wanted. Part of this was to have one up on Mr. Fletcher and the other... the other part was she felt genuinely attracted to Vera.

Vera was a mouse of a woman. Innocent, naive, inexperienced, but so very eager to please. Joan liked this trait in her. She knew that deep down there was something in Vera waiting to be awakened and when Vera told her she wanted her since that first visit to her house, it further validated what Joan already suspected about her. Vera was attracted to her in some way, whether it be her looks, her personality, or her power... or it could be all three. Vera needed a strong personality to follow and emulate, to guide her. Joan wanted to be that for her. 

Vera had been sweetly innocent and modest, but also full of lust as the night went on. She had let go and let her desire take over for her instead of complicating it with what she wasn't experienced with. She wasn't very gentle with Vera that night. Of course she had allowed her to feel and adjust to the dildo she used with the strap-on, but she had then fucked her hard. She slightly worried about hurting her, but she also knew that there could be pleasure in this if only Vera remembered to take charge of her pleasure. Joan had wanted to prove to her that she could feel pleasure and enjoy it if she was with the right person; someone who was attentive to her needs. Joan would be this because of the loyalty Vera showed to her. This was what it was about: loyalty and she was rewarding Vera for that. 

She looked at Vera's file and noticed the number of years she had been in the position of Deputy Governor, and the one time she was temporarily Governor before Erica Davidson stepped in. Vera could learn through Joan and she was willing to teach her. She showed so much potential and sometimes she reminded Joan of herself when she was younger. It looked like the prisoner's behavior wasn't the only one she'd be correcting. 

It was getting later in the day and Joan decided she would get a head start to work in some fencing tonight. She grabbed her things and made her way out and as she was walking to her car she noticed Vera was over by her car looking very frustrated. She raised her eyebrow and slowly made her way over.

“Vera?” She asked softly and the smaller woman looked at her with wide eyes. Joan tried not to smile.

“Governor, are you going home so soon?”

Joan nodded. “I am. I wanted to do some fencing. Is everything all right? You appear... a bit rattled.”

Vera bit her lip. “I, um, I locked my keys in my car...”

Joan bit the inside of her cheek. “I see... well, why don't we not worry about that right now and I'll take you home?”

“But I should call someone to unlock it...”

“I'll take care of that. There is no need to frustrate yourself more. Come along,” Joan said and began walking to her car. She smiled a little when Vera slid in next to her and she put on her seat belt.

“Thank you, Governor.”

“You're welcome.” 

Joan turned on the radio and played some classical music. She liked to relax driving home while listening to this, but she was finding it hard to do so with Vera's incessant small talk.

She turned down the music and turned to Vera at a red light. “Tell you what, Vera, since you're feeling a need to chat, why don't we have dinner tonight?”

Vera blushed. “I'm sorry... I was just--”

“It's okay, I don't mind it. I'm not always one for small talk, but I'll make an exception for you.”

“We're both dressed in our uniforms and you said you wanted to fence?”

“I can always fence at another time. I could eat something and I'm sure you could too. How do you feel about Indian cuisine?” 

“Um... it's all right,” Vera said a little carefully.

Joan raised her eyebrow. “We don't have to eat Indian.”

“No, no, we can. I have no problem with it,” Vera said quickly.

Joan smiled. “All right. I have all the ingredients for making what we have tonight in the privacy of my home, so you won't have to worry about our uniforms. Unless you'd rather go out somewhere?”

“We can go to your house.”

Joan thought of how fast Vera went along with her decision and smiled a little at how much Vera wanted to please her. She parked, getting out and she opened the door to her house for Vera. She slowly undid her bun and took out her bobby pins and set them down neatly onto the table. She looked down at Vera and smirked.

“This is part of my routine. Why don't you join me?” 

Vera smiled and took out her hair tie, her hair falling softly around her shoulders. Joan liked this look. It made her hair look messy and wavy... the same way it looked the last time they were in bed together. She walked up to Vera and the woman hitched her breath when Joan reached up and helped Vera out of her jacket. She hung it up with her own jacket and turned back and slowly raised her hands to undo Vera's tie.

“Since you're here, I like relaxing as soon as I get home. But I do this by shedding off as much of my uniform as I can,” she said softly as she slowly undid the tie and slipped it off. She unbuttoned Vera's top a little and smiled at Vera's blush. 

“You look much more relaxed now. Would you mind helping me with mine?” Joan asked and leaned down a little.

Vera stared at her and then hesitantly lifted her hands and pulled the tie closer to her. Joan smirked as she was brought down closer to Vera's face. Vera loosened her tie and took it off, and she could smell Vera's hair and light perfume. She felt Vera's smaller hands unbuttoning her shirt and they brushed against the top of her chest and she breathed softly.

“Thank you for that. You have no idea how tight I am,” she whispered in her ear.

“What?” Vera blurted.

Joan smirked and looked down at her. “My neck muscles, Vera. They've felt very stiff lately. Don't you feel the same way? I'm sure you've been feeling very tense at the prison. You should loosen up a bit. Come.”

She began setting out ingredients with the chicken, sauces, and herbs. She grabbed some basmati rice and started cooking it all together. She had some garlic naan and put it into the oven. 

“Vera, would you like chicken vindaloo or butter chicken?”

She didn't hear Vera for a minute and she looked back a little irritated. Vera was looking a little embarrassed and Joan sighed.

“Have you had Indian food before?”

Vera bit her lip. “I've had butter chicken once before but not the other one you mentioned.”

Joan raised her eyebrow. “Chicken vindaloo is fairly spicy but it tastes very good. Would you like to try that?”

Vera scrunched her nose. “I can't handle too many spicy foods. It bothers my stomach.”

Joan gave her a small smile. “So you don't like it hot?”

“No, I don't like it hot.”

Joan smiled a little more. “That's too bad because I like _everything_ I eat to be hot," she said and winked at Vera. Vera blushed and Joan smiled again at her. "I'll make butter chicken and I'll try for a more medium spicy, okay?”

She prepared their dinner and smiled when she set it down on the table. They ate and talked a little about work and she noticed that Vera kept drinking her water as she ate.

“Is the chicken too spicy?” Joan asked curiously.

Vera smiled and was turning red. “No, it's fine. I'm just not used to this. It's very good though,” she said as she bit into some naan.

Joan smiled. “Yes, I noticed you like the naan. I like to take the sauce and pour it all over the naan until it's completely drenched. It makes it very moist,” she said softly. 

Vera blushed. “It does do that...”

Joan noticed that Vera's nipples were hardening against her shirt and she tried not to smile. They finished their dinner and she took their plates. Vera was standing and watching her when she turned around, and Joan winked at her.

“What's on your mind, Vera?”

“I-I just remember I don't have my car. Will you please drive me home?”

“Vera, we can visit for a little bit, unless you have to be home soon?”

“Oh, no I don't have to be... I just didn't want to waste your time...”

Joan walked over to her and placed her fingertips under her chin, raising her eyes to meet hers.

“You're not wasting my time. I enjoy working with you and having you here.”

“But you said you don't like a lot of small talk...”

Joan smiled and leaned forward until her lips were just barely touching hers. 

“Who said anything about talking?”

She kissed Vera deeply and bit her lip, grabbing her and putting her onto the kitchen table. She pulled Vera closer to her and moaned as Vera wrapped her legs around her waist.

Joan kissed her neck and ripped off her shirt and Vera gasped. “I-I thought you didn't want to make a mess in the kitchen?”

“I told you I'm making exceptions tonight,” Joan growled and she rolled her hips with hers. 

Joan was still fully clothed and she buried her face in between her breasts and breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume. She kissed and sucked her nipples and felt Vera rocking her hips against her. She lifted Vera's skirt and pushed her back against the table. Joan knelt down and spread her legs, taking off Vera's underwear. She licked her and teased her lips, drinking in her wetness. She reached up and tried to take off Vera's skirt and Vera lifted her hips to help her as she took it off. 

Joan lifted her legs over her shoulders and licked her deeply, wiggling her tongue inside as she kissed and sucked her wet lips. Vera began rocking her hips against her and Joan looked up at her as she listened to her soft moans.

“Joan,” she breathed when Joan licked her clit.

“Take control of your pleasure, Vera,” Joan said and spread Vera's legs wider.

Vera whimpered and Joan softly licked her lips and clit. She started to rock and grind against her. Joan licked her clit in slow circles and moaned when Vera started lifting and rocking her hips faster.

“Yes... just like that. Fuck my mouth,” Joan said huskily. 

She kept licking her as Vera kept gyrating her hips and Joan smiled as she started to suck her clit. Vera was panting and her legs were trembling. Joan closed her eyes and moaned when she came. She licked her and Vera twitched and she kissed her gently there before she moved up and grabbed Vera and held her tightly. She brought Vera's legs around her waist and lifted her.

“Joan?” She asked breathlessly and Joan kissed her hard.

“I'm not done with you yet,” she growled and she held her closer as she moved upstairs.

She lowered Vera onto the bed and quickly changed out of her clothes. She spread Vera's legs and cupped her and rubbed firmly, looking into Vera's eyes.

“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“I thought you already did...”

Joan chuckled. “Oh, you have so much to learn my dear Vera. That was you fucking my mouth... it's my turn to fuck you.”

She kissed Vera and licked her lips, sliding her fingers inside and stroking slowly. “Tell me what you want...”

“I-I want you to fuck me... I need you to fuck me like you did before,” Vera gasped.

“With the strap-on?”

“Yes...” 

Joan smirked and stood up and grabbed it from the dresser drawer and slid into it. She slowly crawled over Vera and kissed her as she thrust the dildo inside her slowly. She groaned when Vera wrapped her legs around her waist. Joan kissed her neck and loved the feel of Vera's soft breasts against hers. She started to thrust slowly and deeply and looked into Vera's eyes as she did this. There was a certain power she felt in this position and she preferred eye contact so she could see the affect she was having. She pushed Vera's hands against the mattress and rolled her hips and started to fuck her harder. Vera cried out and Joan's nostrils flared as she leaned down and kissed and sucked her neck, biting gently. She held Vera's wrists firmly and licked her neck, then kissed her lips again.

“Vera... I'm your Governor, correct?” She asked breathlessly.

“What?” 

“I'm your Governor,” she repeated.

“Yes...” Vera moaned.

“Good. You're not in control here. I am. Even when I let you have control, I'm the one giving it to you. I control the pleasure you receive. Do you know what this means?”

“What?” She asked breathlessly and she moaned when Joan squeezed her butt.

“This means I own you. You'll do whatever I say just to come, won't you? You'd beg for it, wouldn't you?”

“Joan,” she whimpered.

“Beg for it,” Joan said and stilled her hips as she stayed inside her.

“Please... I want—I want...”

“Stop struggling and tell me how much you want it," Joan said softly and firmly.

Joan reached down and began rubbing her clit and Vera moaned at her touch. Joan slid over the wetness and rolled her hips slightly.

“I need to be on top,” Vera said suddenly.

Joan smiled and licked her lips. “And why do you need that?”

“Because I need to come,” she said, panting.

Joan slowly slid out of her and moved onto her back. Vera crawled over her. She straddled her and slowly lowered herself onto the dildo. Joan watched as she closed her eyes and she squeezed and spanked Vera's butt.

“Make yourself come,” Joan growled.

Vera began rocking her hips back and forth a little faster. Joan watched with half closed eyes and squeezed her butt as she held onto Joan's shoulders and rocked faster and harder. She was panting and Joan lifted her hand to rub her clit, listening to Vera whimper and bite her lip. She stroked her clit slowly in a circle, watching Vera's mouth drop open as she arched her back and rolled her hips. Joan lifted her hips with hers and grunted when Vera dug her nails into her shoulders. 

“Come now,” Joan ordered. Vera gasped and was trembling.

Joan lifted up and wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked hard, biting down on it and Vera shuddered in her arms and she wrapped her arms around her as she came. Vera panted and Joan held her tightly, kissing her forehead and lips. After a few minutes, Vera lifted off of her and Joan took off the strap-on and let it drop gently to the floor. She felt Vera touch her hip and she looked over at her.

“What about you, Joan?”

“What about me?”

“You know... it's your turn now.”

“My turn? Vera, you shouldn't want to do this out of a sense of obligation. I fuck you because I like to, and you seem to like it too. But you don't have to do anything with me.”

“Joan, you didn't let me last time. Please... I want to,” Vera said and Joan leaned forward and kissed her.

“Do you want to touch me?” Joan asked and caressed her cheek.

“Yes...” Vera said and reached over and straddled Joan and kissed her. 

“Do you—do you want me to?”

“To what?”

“To fuck you—with the—the uh...”

“The strap-on? No, I don't enjoy penetration in that way through those types of... devices.”

“Do you not like... penetration at all?” Vera asked curiously.

Joan furrowed her eyebrows. “I do... just not with that,” she said quietly.

Vera nodded and Joan moved over and opened her nightstand. She held out an egg vibrator to Vera. 

"If you're not going to use your tongue or fingers, I prefer this inside me,” Joan said softly and smiled as Vera stared it.

“What is that?”

“It's an egg vibrator. It's very good for clitoral stimulation, as well as internally. Fuck me with this,” Joan said and she gave it to Vera.

Vera touched her with her fingers and Joan moaned softly as she slid her fingers inside her and curled them, stroking slowly and deliberately. Vera was looking down at her as she rocked against her hand and she wrapped her hand around Vera's neck and pulled her down, kissing her hard. She rolled her tongue over hers and moaned as Vera reached up to stroke her clit. 

Vera then pressed the egg against her wetness and slowly slid it inside her. Joan moaned and squeezed it. She kissed and licked Vera's lips and then closed her eyes when she felt the egg start vibrating inside her. Vera kept it at a low setting and kept kissing her deeply and rubbing her clit. Joan moaned into her mouth. Vera broke their kiss and kissed down her body and Joan bit her lip at the soft open mouthed kisses against her breasts and stomach and then she felt Vera's tongue against her clit. She softly licked as she turned up the vibration a little more and Joan rocked her hips a little into Vera as she licked and kissed her clit.

Joan reached down and grabbed Vera's head and lifted her hips. Vera moaned around her clit and the vibration from her lips and the egg was too much. She shivered and jerked her hips, so wet now and she rocked against Vera's mouth as she sucked and licked her clit. She gasped when Vera turned the vibration up higher, and she felt a sheen of sweat on her forehead as her entire body became hot. She rocked her hips faster and held Vera's mouth to her clit and groaned when Vera turned down the vibration and slowly and gently began pushing the egg in and out of her.

She watched as Vera looked down at her and moaned when Vera thrust the egg in and out. Joan almost blushed with embarrassment at the wet sounds that were being made as Vera turned the vibration back on as she slid it inside her again. She licked her and turned it up on a higher setting and Joan jerked and pushed against her head. She gave control to Vera but she didn't think the woman would turn the vibration setting up this high. 

“Vera, I can't... I'm too sensitive,” she rasped.

Vera licked her faster and Joan couldn't help but rock her hips and squeeze around the vibrator. It slid out of her and she panted. She moaned softly when she felt Vera's tongue slide inside her and she closed her eyes at the soft lips that were licking and caressing her. Vera licked her clit and Joan closed her legs around her head tightly and her body shook in her release. Vera kept licking her and then she felt Vera's fingers slide inside her.

“Vera, I don't--”

“You said for me to take control of my pleasure. I'm doing that,” Vera said firmly and leaned down and licked her clit.

Joan whimpered and began fucking her fingers and her mouth dropped open when Vera curled them inside her and she pushed and rocked against her hand, squeezing her fingers. She panted when Vera started to fuck her a little harder and Joan gripped the bedding and she moaned loudly as she came again with Vera's lips around her clit, squeezing her fingers tight. 

Joan kept her eyes closed and she breathed against a dry mouth, swallowing as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Vera kissing her neck and face and Joan had a moment of uncertainty at the tenderness Vera was showing towards her. No one was this tender with her... it was unusual and confusing... but also nice. She reached up and cupped Vera's cheeks and kissed her deeply. 

“You're so sexy,” Vera whispered against her lips.

“Sexy is not a word that I'd describe about me,” Joan said quietly and kissed her.

“You should. You're very sexy," she said softly.

Joan smiled a little and reached up to stroke Vera's hair as she looked into her eyes.

“Thank you,” Joan said quietly and she turned them over so they were lying on their sides.

Vera smiled at her and she held Vera's hand. “You're staying here. I won't drive you home after this.”

“I know... plus you ripped my shirt,” Vera said and sighed.

Joan smirked. “It had to be removed... for the greater good.”

She smiled when Vera giggled and she rolled over on top of her and pressed her leg in between Vera's. She kissed her neck and held her as she caressed her body. She held Vera's hips against her thigh and she could feel how wet she was.

“Joan... I think we should sleep,” Vera said a little weakly.

Joan reached down and stroked her clit and smiled when Vera pressed into her hand. Joan kept stroking and rubbing her clit and then slid her fingers inside her, watching as Vera fluttered her eyelashes. She kissed Vera deeply, sucking her bottom lip and her tongue explored her mouth, sighing softly and nibbling her bottom lip. Joan broke their kiss and whispered against her lips.

“Sleep is for the weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not sure if that was enough variety for some but considering it seemed people really wanted more of something with a strap-on, or at least that Joan have her... turn if you will, then I decided to do all of that in a 2nd chapter. This story has now concluded. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... hopefully that was fun for some people to read. I don't know if it was as dirty as some may have wanted. But my friend who is a wise woman named Kryssi on twitter told me: "That just because there's a big black strap-on, doesn't mean freaky shit's always gotta go down."


End file.
